Schultage
by Lady Liadan
Summary: Eine weitere Alraune Drabblechallenge: Challengevorgaben sind fett markiert . Diesmal treffen wir Lucius waehrend seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Wie wurde unser Todesser zu dem was er ist? Moegliche Antworten findet ihr hier...
1. Ein Zusammentreffen

**Der Präfekt (73)**

Lucius Malfoy neigte den Kopf gegen das altersschwarze Eichenholz der Tür und lauschte auf das gedämpfte „Herein!", das ihm Zutritt zum Zaubertränkeklassenraum gab.

Geistesabwesend strichen seine Finger über die mit einem verschnörkelten „P" verzierte Spange auf seinem Schulumhang. Er bedauerte er seine kürzliche Präfektenernennung. Ohne sie könnte er jetzt draußen mir der Mannschaft Angriffsstrategien für das erste Quidditchspiel des neuen Schuljahres üben, anstatt hier wie ein Hauself für den alten Dippet Botengänge zu laufen, **und das alles nur wegen eines Briefes**! Für so etwas gab es doch Dienstpersonal.

Seufzend trat er ins Klassenzimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

* * *

**Erinnerung (95)**

Natürlich würde er seine Berufung nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen. Wieder sah er vor sich das glückliche Lächeln im Gesicht seiner Mutter, als er ihr des Pergament und die Silbernadel zeigte, die die Schuleule Ende August in Malfoy Manor abgeliefert hatte.

Seine Mutter lächelte nicht oft, sie hatte auch wenig Grund dazu. **Jede** **Erinnerung** an einen dieser strahlenden Momente **bedeutete ihm** deshalb **so viel, daß er sie am liebsten in die Hand genommen hätte, um sie zu schützen**.

Der blonde Junge rief sich zur Ordnung. Je schneller er Sluggy diesen vermaledeiten Brief aushändigte, desto eher konnte zu seiner Mannschaft zurück.

* * *

**Der Hauslehrer (31)**

Lucius Blick glitt zum anderen Ende des langen Raumes. Slughorn trug einen bequemen, grünsamtenen Hausmantel und flegelte sich in einem tiefen Ledersessel hinter dem Lehrerpult.

Eine schwammige Hand tauchte aus einer versilberten Bonbonniere auf und winkte den Schüler ungeduldig näher.

„Was gibt's?" nörgelte die Stimme des Tränkemeisters.

„Ein Brief des Direktors, Sir," sagte Lucius, bemüht, seine Verachtung nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen.

„Na, dann bring ihn schon her, oder kannst du nicht mehr laufen, Malfoy," rief Slughorn.

‚ **Ich kann schon, ich will aber nicht**,' dachte der Angesprochene für einen rebellischen Moment, setzte sich dann aber doch in Bewegung.

* * *

**Strafarbeit (78)**

Auf dem Weg zum Pult sah er, daß er nicht der einzige war, der sich hier seinen wohlverdienten freien Samstagnachmittag um die Ohren schlug. An einem Seitentisch saßen zwei Mädchen in grünschwarzen Umhängen und nahmen seinen Eintritt als willkommene Unterbrechung ihrer Aufgabe, tote Skarabäen aus ihren Chitinpanzern zu pulen.

‚Zwei der drei Blackschwestern,' überlegt Lucius und **wußte** mit einem Blick, **daß die beiden** ebenfalls **nicht hier sein wollten**.

Das ältere der Mädchen starrte ihn böse an, als er am Tisch vorbeiging. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie sich auf die Position als Treiber im Slytherinteam beworben, war aber durchgefallen.

* * *

**Für den Boten (97)**

Lucius, der als Mannschaftskapitän entschieden hatte, fühlte sich nicht gerade eingeschüchtert und konzentrierte sich rasch wieder auf seinen Auftrag.

Slughorn nahm ihm den Pergamentumschlag ab und wedelte ihn mit einer schlaffen Handbewegung zu einem Stuhl, wo der Slytherin sich setzte und zusah, wie der Tränkemeister mit gelegentlichem Brummen zu lesen begann. Die Nachricht schien ihrem Empfänger nicht besonders zu behagen.

Schließlich wuchtete sich Slughorn mit einem häßlichen Kreischen des Sessels über den Boden hoch.

„Warte hier," schnaufte er. „Ich muß ein paar Zeilen schreiben."

Er überlegte kurz und schob dem Boten die Bonbonniere zu: „Nimm, **das ist besser als Schokolade**."

* * *

**Nicht für jeden Geschmack (62)**

Nachdem Slughorn ins Nebenzimmer gegangen war, warf Lucius einen Blick ins Gefäß – kandierte Ananasstücke. Er schüttelte sich. Seine 124 Jahre alte Tante aß soetwas...

„Hey, Quidditchgenius," schreckte ihn eine Stimme auf. „Kannst uns ruhig mal ein paar rüberwerfen!"

Andromeda war hinter ihrem Tisch aufgestanden und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Kandierte Ananas... die **konnte sie gerne versuchen**.

Lucius fischte ein fettes Stück heraus und ließ es mit einem Schwipp seines Zauberstabes in hohem Bogen auf sie zufliegen. Im letzten Moment jedoch sah man einen Schwung blonder Haare und neben Andromeda stand ihre jüngere Schwester, die Süßigkeit in der triumphierend erhobenen Hand.

* * *

**Konkurrenz (89)**

Die beiden Schwestern sahen sich zornig an.

„Gib das her," zischte die Brünette.

„Pff," provozierte sie die Blonde lässig. „Warst halt nicht schnell genug, wie beim Quidditch. Du solltest beim Stricken bleiben. **Das kannst du besser als ich**."

Im nächsten Augenblick hatten beide die Zauberstäbe gezückt. Der der Blonden, an deren Namen Lucius sich im Moment nicht erinnern konnte, entließ ein paar fauchende blaue Funken.

Es gab dem Jungen eine komisch kribbelige Befriedigung, das jüngere Mädchen so wehrhaft und wütend zu sehen. Offenbar hatten die Schwestern einige Altlasten, aber als Einzelkind waren Lucius Geschwisterrivalitäten allgemein ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

* * *

**8. Ein Angebot (75)**

Zögernd ging er am Lehrerpult vorbei auf die Mädchen zu. Die magische Energie zwischen den beiden faszinierte ihn und es **schien ihm, als laufe er direkt in einen** **Sturm hinein**.

„Du solltest es bei uns als Sucher probieren," sagte er zu der Blonden, die jetzt erst ihre Hand öffnete und untersuchte, was sie da eigendlich gefangen hatte. Sie verzog leicht angeekelt die Lippen und blickte dann aus kühlen blauen Augen auf ihren Mitschüler.

Lucius fragte sich, warum sie ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen war. Er hatte sie einfach in die Schublade „Blackschwestern – Zicken, mit denen man sich besser nicht anlegt" gesteckt.

* * *

**9. Verabredung (37)**

Das war jedoch eine vorschnelle Reaktion von seiner Seite gewesen, und es wurde Zeit, sie zu revidieren.

„Also," forderte er sie heraus: „Kommst du zum Training?"

Andromeda lachte jetzt wenig forciert: „Cissa und Quidditch?! Du hast keine Ahnung, was du dir da einhandeltst, Flyboy! Wenn sich bei der nur eine Haarsträne falsch biegt, fängt sie an zu heulen!"

„**Das Risiko gehe ich ein**," sagte Lucius wegwerfend. „Nun was ist, Cissa?"

Wenigstens wußte er jetzt ihren Namen. Die Angesprochene fauchte ihre Schwester an und musterte dann trotzig den Quidditchkapitän.

„Heute abend, auf dem Spielfeld, wenn ich mit dem Nachsitzen fertig bin."

* * *

**10. Himmel und Hölle (19)**

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zu Slughorns Büroräumen und Lucius wandte sich mit einem letzten Blick von seiner neuen Bekanntschaft ab. Der Tränkemeister hielt ihm ein kompliziert verschnürtes und mit grünem Wachs versiegeltes Pergamentpäckechen hin.

„Hier, Malfoy, das geht zurück an Direktor Dippet. Du wirst es ihm persönlich abliefern!" Es schien, als sei seine Herumlauferei an diesem Tag immer noch nicht vorbei, und offenbar konnte der Präfekt seine Enttäuschung nur schlecht verbergen.

„**Der Weg in den Himmel ist steil und beschwerlich, doch in die Hölle fällt man von alleine**," dozierte Slughorn, der voll von diesen albernen Sprichwörtern steckte.


	2. Das Quidditchteam

**Der Wächter (9)**

„Ja, bloß wer will schon in den Himmel?" murrte Lucius verächtlich, als er die vielen Stufen in den oberen Teil des Schlosses und zum Turm des Direktors hochtrabte.

„Tempus edax rerum," sagte er zu dem Wasserspeier, der Dippets Räume bewachte.

Die Koboldfratze grinste: „ **Drei, zwei, eins – zu spät**."

Lucius schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die unnachgiebige Steinflanke: „Laß den Unsinn!"

„Du bist zu ungeduldig, mein Sohn," belehrte ihn der Wächter.

Der Präfekt zückte wider besseres Wissen seinen Zauberstab: „Ach ja," drohte er. „Du hast mich noch nicht ungeduldig erlebt!"

Überraschenderweise gab die Statue ihm daraufhin knirschend den Weg frei.

* * *

**Entschuldigung (13)**

Dippet saß noch dort, wo Lucius ihn verlassen hatte. Er nahm Slughorns Päckchen und ließ ihn endlich gehen, mit der freundlichen Ermahnung, beim Trainig keine Schulbesen zu zerlegen. Mit Crabbe und Goyle als Treiber was dies allerdings eine Versprechung, die Lucius nur halbherzig machen konnte.

Auf dem Weg zurück hielt ihn ein Schulleiterportrait an: „**Du solltest dich** bei Rabnarax **entschuldigen**," sagte eine Hexe in mittelalterlicher Gewandung.

„Bei wem?!" fragte der Schüler.

„Dem Wasserspeier," erklärte sie. „Du kannst nicht einfach Leute mit Magie bedrohen!"

„Das sind keine Leute, das ist ein verzauberter STEIN, Professor," sagte Lucius hochmütig und wandte sich ab.

* * *

**Erwartung (22)**

Endlich frei! Lucius lief zufrieden in einen durchsonnten Septembernachmittag hinein und folgte den Rufen der Spieler, die über dem Quidditchfeld beim Schloß auf ihren Besen flogen. Wenigstens mußte er sich nicht mit toten Käfern herumschlagen!

Der Gedanke erinnerte ihn an das Blackmädchen und er fühlte eine seltsame Mischung aus Nervosität und Erwartung bei dem Gedanken, daß er sie wiedersehen würde. Seine Leute machten besser eine gute Figur, wenn sie auftauchte.

Zeit, für Ordnung zu sorgen.

Neben ihm zischte der Torwart auf seinem Besen vorbei und blieb abrupt neben seinem Ohr schweben.

„**Es ist vier Minuten vor halb fünf**," maulte Rosier.

* * *

**Motivation (70)**

„Ja, und wenn du endlich aufhörst, alle drei Minuten auf die Turmuhr zu glotzen, blockst du vielleicht nächste Woche beim Spiel wenigstens einen Gryffindor Quaffel!" schnauzte Lucius zurück.

Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und rief dem gesamten Team zu: „Los, fliegt hier nicht rum wie ein Horde verfettete Hufflepuffs! Wir haben unser erstes Spiel gegen Gryffindor und **was uns heute** als Team **an Leben erhält, kann uns nächste Woche den Hals kosten**! Angriffsformation 3, wie geübt! Fangt schon mal an. Ich hole bloß eben meinen Besen."

Das Knäuel aus Spielern über ihm entwirrte sich etwas bei seinen Worten.

* * *

**Zeit (56)**

Eine Stunde später strich Lucius sich verärgert ein paar schweißnasse blonde Stränen aus den Augen. Das Team flog seiner Meinung nach immer noch wie ein Schwarm besoffener Fledermäuse. Das erste Spiel des Jahres würde eine Slytherinblamage kosmischen Ausmaßes werden... und Cissa war auch noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Es wurde später und später und seine Leute wurden mürrischer und mürrischer.

„Los, noch mal," kommandierte der Kapitän schneidig. „Eine halbe Stunde noch!"

„Das hast du vor einer halben Stunde gesagt," beschwerte sich Goyle, der zusammengesackt auf seinem Besen hing.

„Schlappschwanz," zischte Lucius. „**Was sind schon dreißig Minuten**? Du kommst noch zeitig zum Abendessen."

* * *

**Respekt (47)**

Minuten später bemerkte Lucius am Rande des Spielfeldes einen Schimmer von Blond.

„Stop!" kommandierte er und schoß pfeilschnell darauf zu. Das Bremsmanöver fiel so knapp aus, daß der Windstoß seiner Roben ihre Haare durcheinanderwirbelte.

Andromeda hatte gelogen: sie fing nicht an zu heulen. Tatsächlich blinzelte sie kaum und zuckte nicht zurück. Lucius zollte dem innerlich Respekt, aber ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Gut, du hast schon einen Besen, Cissa," sagte er und zog einen Schnatz hervor. „Es wird langsam dämmerig und wir fangen besser an."

„Los, in Position, Leute, **wir gehen nach dem alten Schema vor**," rief er den Spielern zu.

* * *

**Unterweisung (27)**

Er sah zu, wie das Mädchen geschickt auf ihren Besen kletterte und abhob. Mit knappen Bewegungen hielt er sich an ihrer Seite, während er sie einwies.

„Also, das Team spielt auf das Südtor. Rosier ist unser Torwart, Avery, McNair und ich sind die Jäger, Crabbe und Goyle die Treiber. Die Reservebank macht das gegnerische Team. Sie haben gelbe Armbänder. Achte auf Goyle, der haut seine Klatscher regelmäßig auf unsere Leute. Alles klar, oder soll ich nochmal..."

„**Ich kann's mir so merken**," sagte sie und zischte in einer dichten Spirale an ihm vorbei.

Lucius zuckte die Schultern und entließ den Schnatz.

* * *

**K.O. (8)**

Cissa schien sich gut ins Spiel einzufügen. Er beobachtete, wie sie geschickt die Klatscher und Treiber des gegnerischen Teams umflog und Rolanda Rivers, die reguläre Sucherin des Teams abschüttelte. War das Aufblitzen dort der Schnatz?

Im nächsten Moment fülte Lucius einen furchtbaren Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf und hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit, sich in Panik an seinem Besen festzuklammern.

Aus einer tiefen Dunkelheit tauchte schließlich Goyle's besorgtes Gesicht auf.

„Merlin, du bist endlich wach! Bin ich froh, dich zu sehen..."

„**Ich dich nicht**," stöhnte der Kapitän, der einen guten Verdacht hatte, woher der Klatscher gekommen war, der ihn ausgeschaltet hatte.

* * *

**Diagnose (77)**

Goyles Gesicht verschwand abrupt und Lucius kämpfte einen heftigen Brechreiz nieder.

„Laß das los," sagte eine klare Stimme außerhalb seines Gesichtskreises. Dann sah er Cissas Gesicht als leicht verschwommenes, helles Oval über sich.

„Kannst du das sehen?" fragte sie. Groggy verfolgte er die erleuchtete Spitze ihres Zauberstabes mit den Augen.

„**Du hattest Recht**," sagte sie zu jemandem neben ihm. „Er schielt ein wenig. Wir bringen ihn besser in den Krankenflügel."

„Hast du den Schnatz gefangen?" fragte er.

Grinsend ließ sie ihn einen bißchen funkelndes Silber zwischen den Fingern sehen: „Natürlich."

„Du bist im Team," bestimmte er und schloß die Augen.

* * *

**Ein neuer Tag (46)**

Lucius fand eine weitere Lücke in seinen Erinnerungen, als das nächste Mal um sich blickte. Das Bett mit den blaßgrauen Vorhängen war ihm unvertraut, aber bevor er sich wundern konnte, zog jemand resolut den Stoff zur Seite und gleißender Sonnenschein umflutete ihn.

Der bohrende Kopfschmerz in seinem Schädel wurde unerträglich.

„**Zu hell**!" blaffte er den Hauselfen an, der ihn da offenbar unsanft wecken wollte.

Statt einer gestotterten Entschuldigung hörte er helles Lachen.

„Du schläfst jetzt seit zwei Tagen, du Faulpelz!"

„Cissa?"

Tatsächlich, sie stand neben seinem Bett, in Schulroben und nicht in Quidditchuniform. Der Rest des Teams war auch da.


	3. Freunde und Familie

**21. Korrektur (84)**

Sie sah ihn prüfend an.

„Narzissa," berichtigte sie ihn. „Warum nennst du mich immer Cissa? Nur meine beiden blöden Schwestern tun das."

„Narzissa," antwortete er ihr folgsam und stellte fest, daß das helle Morgenlicht ihren Haaren einen wunderbaren Goldton gab.

Jetzt, wo er wach war, verlor sie jedoch offenbar das Interesse. „Hab' gleich Verwandlung," sagte sie leichthin und griff sich einen Stapel Bücher von seinem Nachttisch. „Ich schau am Abend nochmal vorbei. Bis später."

Avery and Rosier pfiffen ihr nach, als sie den Raum verließ.

„**Es brennt**!" feixte der Torward.

Lucius versuchte sich aufzusetzen. „Halt die Klappe, Evan," raunzte er.

* * *

**22. Sticheleien (71)**

Seine Schulkameraden hatten aber gerade erst angefangen.

„Liebes Tagebuch,"säuselte McNair. „Gestern traf mich Aurora's Pfeil, ich meine natürlich Goyles Klatscher..."

„Das ist Amor's Pfeil, du Vollidiot," korrigierte ihn Rosier.

Goyle sah wieder schuldbewußt drein.

„Ist ja auch egal," murrte McNair. „Jedenfalls **paß auf, daß sie dich nicht verändert**. Avery im letzten Jahr war zum Kotzen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er seine Zunge im Maul dieser Rookwoodschlampe aus Ravenclaw."

Avery knuffte ihn grob. „Guck dich doch selbst an..."

„Merlin, habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun: zum Unterricht gehen zum Beispiel?" fragte Lucius entnervt.

„Streber," stichelten sie, zogen aber endlich ab.

* * *

**23. Einsichten (83)**

Lucius ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Er betastete eine Beule von der Größe eines Hühnereis an seinem Hinterkopf. Wie konnte er nur so dämlich und abgelenkt reagieren? Auf Goyles fehlgeprügelten Klatscher hereinzufallen, war der blödeste taktische Fehler, den man nur machen konnte. **Niemand hatte ihn jemals so dumm hingestellt wie sein Mitschüler**, und er konnte nur sich selbst Vorwürfe machen. Die dickste Schramme hatte diesmal sein Stolz davongetragen.

Und warum? Er hatte auf Cissa – Narzissa – geachtet, anstatt auf sein eigenes Spiel.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewußt, daß er die Unterstellungen seiner Klassenkameraden, so rüde sie auch waren, nicht abgestritten hatte.

* * *

**24. Besuch (94)**

Die Zeit im Krankenflügel war langweilig. Die Schulkrankenschwester hatte ihm wegen seiner Gehirnerschütterung Lesen verboten, und der Zaubertrank, den er alle drei Stunden zu sich nehmen mußte, schmeckte nach zerkochtem Rosenkohl.

Lucius döste, dachte an Narzissa und ließ sich Quidditchstrategien durch den Kopf gehen.

Als es bereits dämmerig zu werden begann, schreckte ihn jemand aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hey," sagte eine helle Mädchenstimme.

„Narzissa?"

Sie setzte ihm behutsam ein Päckchen auf die Bettdecke, das aus einem blütenreinen Taschentuch gebunden war. Er strich mit den Fingern über ein NB Monogramm auf weißer Seide.

„**Da ist ein Knoten in deinem Taschentuch**," sagte er.

* * *

**25. Ein Geschenk (25)**

„Schokoladentrifle beim Abendessen, jeder dritte Montag. Ich merke es mir so, damit ich nicht zu spät komme," sagte sie ein wenig verlegen. „Schau mal rein!"

Lucius löste die Verknüpfung und sah, daß sie ihm eine Schüssel Trifle und einen Löffel eingepackt hatte. Das Taschentuch hatte sie magisch gegen Flecken gesichert.

„Ich muß wieder los," sagte sie scheu, als Lucius sich bei ihr bedankte. „Massig Hausaufgaben."

Sie winkte kurz und war verschwunden. Malfoy griff nach dem Löffel und begann, sich den Pudding schmecken zu lassen, jedoch zum ersten Mal hob Schokoladentrifle nicht seine Laune. **Er war einsam, seitdem sie gegangen war**.

* * *

**26. Training (33)**

Lucius war nach einem weiteren Tag wieder auf den Beinen und nutzte jede Minute, um für das Gryffindorspiel zu trainieren, bis seine Teamkollegen am Rande der Meuterei standen.

Er hätte nie zugegeben, daß es ihm weniger um den Sieg ging, den sie am Ende mit einem guten Punktevorsprung erzielten, als um einen Vorwand, die neue Sucherin des Teams einzuarbeiten. Narzissa beklagte sich als einzige nicht über das volle Pensum, aber Lucius sicherte für alle Fälle seine Schulsachen mit einem Bannzauber, um Racheakten seiner Kameraden vorzubeugen.

Manchmal konnte** es** im Verlies der Slytherins so gefährlich wie **mitten im** verbotenen **Wald sein**.

* * *

**27. Belauscht (68)**

Es wurde langsam kälter und merklich früher dunkel. An einem verregneten Oktoberabend fand Lucius den Weg in die Bibliothek, um einen Aufsatz für Geschichte der Magie fertigzuschreiben.

Es war nach 10, als der alte Bibiliothekar die letzte Runde drehte und Lucius und zwei Ravenclaws hinauswarf. Der Junge machte sich gähnend auf zu den Verliesen. Auf halbem Weg ließ ihn ein leises Gespräch innehalten: Dippet und Slughorn? Malfoy blieb unbemerkt im Schatten einer Säule stehen

„Schreib ihr eine Eule und schick Ludo morgen früh mit ihm los," sagte Dippet gerade. „**Heute Nacht wird es niemand erfahren**."

Direktor und Hauslehrer trennten sich.

* * *

**28. Geweckt (93)**

Lucius dachte nicht weiter über den Zwischenfall nach, bis ihn morgens eine kräftige Hand aus dem Schlaf rüttelte.

„Los, aufstehen, Malfoy, es ist Morgen," sagte eine tiefe Stimme

„**Es ist erst Morgen, wenn die Vögel singen**," murmelte Lucius unwirsch.

„Klar, hier bei euch im Verlies hört man die natürlich," war die Antwort.

Der Slytherin riß die Augen auf und blickte auf die hochgewachsene Gestalt eines Gryffindors – Ludo Bagman, der Vertrauensschüler, stand neben seinem Bett.

Bevor er seinen Zauberstab schnappen konnte, hatte der ältere Junge die Bettdecke weggezogen.

„Zieh dich an. Order von Dippet. Wir sollen sofort nach Malfoy Manor apparieren."

* * *

**29. Die Eskorte (20)**

Lucius schwindelte von der Beiapparation. Bagman konnt das selber noch nicht lange und Zersplintern war eine echte Gefahr. Jetzt standen sie im grauen Morgenlicht am Rande einer Landstraße. Ludo ließ Lucius los.

„Wohin jetzt?" fragte er.

„Ich finde von hier schon alleine nach Hause," sagte der jüngere Slytherin gereizt.

„Keine Chance," widersprach ihm der Vertrauensschüler. „Ich soll dich bei deiner Mama abliefern, und das werde ich auch machen."

Lucius errötete vor Scham und Wut. Dieser blöde Gryffindor behandelte ihn wie einen Fünfjährigen.

„**Zweimal rechts, dann immer geradeaus; es ist das große Haus am Ende der Straße**," preßte er schließlich hervor.

* * *

**30. Wiedersehen (55)**

Sie folgten schweigend Lucius Richtungsangaben und passierten wenige Minuten danach das sprechende Zauntor.

„Nette Bude," kommentierte Bagman etwas neidisch, als er das Herrenhaus sah. „Hier **ist** meine Aufgabe **vorbei.** Ich hole dich dann später ab."

Ludo drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, als eine Hauselfe auf Lucius Klingeln hin die Tür öffnete.

Kurz darauf stand er in der Eingangshalle und sah sich seiner bereits früh am Morgen formvollendet gekleideten und frisierten Mutter gegenüber. Sie rief seinen Namen und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus, und ohne zu zögern lief er auf sie zu und ließ sich von ihr fest umarmen.


End file.
